Riley Fleming
|height = |weight = |bmi = |chestsize = }} Riley Fleming is one of the visitors of the series written by TheConeZone, Danganronpa: Crimson Fantasy and one of the participants of the mutual killing game, Killing Mansion Life. History Early Life Riley was getting recognition of her expertise in Science at a young age. She was really good at the subject and had an interest in that subject, so she had decided to put her life into that one topic she is familiar with. Everybody asked for help whenever they are in need for a solution, and they always reach out for her, except that was the only reason they would go up to her. Just for answers, and nothing else. Nobody wanted to talk to her like a friend, and only used her to be right and have the correct answer, and wouldn't bother socializing with her. Of course, she had friends, but most of her friends were mooching off her intelligence. Riley had noticed this for a long time, but didn't want to reveal it to everyone, scared they wouldn't understand. Edgy as it sounds, but it was sad for her. That's where she entered a state of depression. Having being diagnosed, she was told to take care of herself and treating herself to much happier things, but she liked herself this way, neglecting the self-care tips her doctor and parents gave her. With her massive knowledge of Science, she was able to enroll College to continue her passion as a Scientist, even finding out formulas at the age of 18. People had called her, the Freshman Scientist. She then received a letter inviting her to participate in game being held in a mansion. She kindly accepted it and packed her stuff. She drove to the address, and started her new life as, the Ultimate Scientist. Name and Development The name Riley means "rye clearing: courageous", and the name Fleming originated from amongst the industrious peoples of Flander. This character was based of one of the author's friends, so the author decided to put her in this story. Appearance Riley is dark-skinned and quite short. She has a high ponytail with side swept bangs that are a gradient of light orange to light yellow, she also has a pair of yellow eyes. He wears a yellow singlet and a cerulean pair of jeans and orange yellow laced shoes. In addition, she wears a black jacket with pockets and white buttons all over it, and the inside of the jacket is a darker shade of yellow. Personality Riley was never afraid to defend herself, and was incredibly intelligent. She was outstanding when it comes to her studies, and she was feared by many. Her aggressiveness scares the people around her, even her friends are scared of her. She would threaten others by telling them that she would kill them, or strangle them. Even at times, she would chase that person and when she is close enough, she would punch them or hit them with whatever she has in her hand. She knows the consequences, but it's all for defending herself. Intelligent-wise, she is very good at Science, knowing every formula, nailing every experiment and every calculation she did was correct. She was never afraid to speak up and ask help, but was never open-minded. She prefers the right answer, and doesn't want the best answer found. The firework that knows a lot of that, a high chance for you to get hit by a bat. Skills and Talent Ultimate Scientist Riley holds this title, being a child prodigy of Science. She was even able to enroll to College and study to become a scientist. She knows every single formula, phenomenon, facts and lies, experiment outcomes and she had entered many science fairs when she was young. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Along with the other visitors, his picture was created thanks to Avatar Maker Charat. Navigation